


Small Possibility

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, F/M, episode coda, slight John Winchester/Mary Wincester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: After John is sent back to his time Sam, Dean, and Mary cling to one another for comfort and Mary lets them know about a small possibility.





	Small Possibility

There was no speaking after John had disappeared. Mary brought the hand up that had held onto Johns hand up to her lips, her other hand coming up to cup it as her eyes closed tightly, her entire body shaking. 

Sam and Dean moved together towards her, reaching out to her and wrapping their arms around her tightly. 

Together the three of them just held onto each other. Mary was crying softly, sobbing quietly. Both Sam and Dean had tears in their eyes as well.

After some time Sam pulled back enough to wipe at his eyes and pull at the two of them, they couldn’t stay like this. Slowly the three of them made their way towards Marys room. 

Sam tried desperately to remember their dads voice, remember how it felt to hug him again. Dean was trying to do the same. Mary was just curled in towards herself and them at the same time, lost in thought and silent.

They all collapsed onto the bed, it wasn’t big enough for the three of them but they managed to make it work, overlapping around one another in a mess of limbs. 

They didn’t say anything, not entirely sure what they could even say. They just held onto one another. 

“Boys.” Mary said quietly, hands tightly holding onto them both. “There’s something else that I might need to think about.”

“What mom?”

Mary took a deep breath. “There is a slight chance, small but still there, that...I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> 41/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
